


The nectar of the honey bee

by sorakeii



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Multi, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorakeii/pseuds/sorakeii
Summary: Natsuki realized something. She is always comparing Yuri to nasty icky things. But after a brief talk with Sayori, she figures that maybe she needs to look at the brighter side of the girl and realise her beauty.Basically, Natsuki gay for beautiful Yuri and is pinning super hard.





	1. wisteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits on this chapter so it could flow a bit better and make more sense. 1/11/20

Yuri is something else.

The way she talks is so pristine and clear like her hand writing. 

Her writing.

The cleanliness of the ink spread across the paper was finite and... beautiful.

Yuri takes pride in her every work. 

Every word looked like it took thought. 

The poem she wrote for today was written with a deep blue glitter gel pen. The one she let her borrow the last club meeting.

She probably wrote this after her shower. She could see her leaning over her paper, hair dripping. Her eyes focused on the task at hand. Her white robes draped across her waist. Her legs peek out at the side, her soft, milky skin unsheathed from behind the cotton fabric of her robe. 

Her hand brushed against the other unintentionally. 

Such a small touch.

It sent static through her body and goosebumps rose on her skin. 

Such a small gesture.

It meant the world to her. 

The moment she let's the paper go into the hands of the other, Natsuki's face burns to the touch. 

Yuri sits up, her back straight and her eyebrows furrowed, concentrating. 

Her enchanting purple eyes, tracking each word with no abandon. Natsuki was quick to hide her face behind the poem she was given. 

What was her poem called? 

'The Blinding of Icarus.' she read to herself.

Natsuki continues to read the poems contents, though she's sure she won't understand. 

The Blinding of Icarus

_Your feathers dance in the wind. Each a memory from you sung it's bittersweet tune as your life was stolen from you. Should I blame you? Was is it the sun that stripped you of your life and let you rot? The tears that sting my eyes make me think. Was it the sun in your eye? Or was it your pride?_

She definitely has no clue what any of that means. She glances up at Yuri to signal that she was done. "Okay, so you go first!" Natsuki said, placing her poem onto the table. 

"Your poem, it was... interesting.." Yuri looks at her intently, placing her hand down onto the desk. Natsuki searched her face for any form of sarcasm or bitterness. Yuri looked at her, eyebrow quirked. Natsuki looked back down at the paper, realizing that it was time to share her thoughts on the opposite girls work.

Natsuki began to sweat as she swallowed harshly. "It's not like I like it or anything... it seems like it's missing something... maybe-" 

Yuri's eyebrows furrowed.

Her eyes were flickering like a purple candle flame. "I suppose you're right..." Yuri interrupted calmly, plucking the paper from between the others fingers. 

Natsuki sighed as Yuri closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. "Let's get back to the point at hand." Natsuki swallows harshly yet again, noticing Yuri's voice dropping an octave. 

"I liked you poem... it's um.. cute." Yuri says as she opens her eyes and look back at the poem.

Natsuki felt heat rise to her neck.

"Cute?!?" She pouted. 

"It's not cute, it's supposed to have meaning." She frowned as she folded her arms.

Natsuki had to admit, she wrote her poem during history class. 

But they we're learning about Hades and his girlfriend (or something she wasn't paying attention). 

Her poem was supposed to be about the feeling of hope. They had to convey a theme while using characters from Greek mythology. It was called Hades sweetest fruit. 

The poem, she admits, could use a little work but not bad for something written in 10 minutes.

Hades Sweetest Fruit 

_Sweet like ambrosia_

_Her voice soft like the finest furs_

_Glittery irises_

_Her mother's anger stirs_

_Every winter she's taken away_

_I wish my sweetest fruit would stay_

_I'd give you anything in the my honest word_

_If you stay with me in the underworld_

"Well... maybe it wasn't about hope, but maybe longing. You know, like when you miss someone alot and you tend to feel sad and hopeful." Natsuki rambled. 

"Like when you really like someone you..." Natsuki pauses. 

" - Want to give them everything..." Yuri and Natsuki said simultaneously. 

She cracked a small grin before turning her face away when Natsuki looked up. "Y-yeah, I get it." Yuri's face was hidden beneath the ocean of purple hair.

Natsuki blushed as she slid back into her chair, her heart beating rapidly. Doki, Doki. "Okay, everyone let's wrap this up!" A loud voice echo throughout the room. 

They all moved to the center of the room, putting together there chairs. "As we all know, the festival approaches. MC has agreed to help Sayori correct." 

They nod. 

"Natsuki, since you and Yuri have one hardest task, Yuri will be assisting you." Natsuki glances at Yuri, her throat was as dry as cotton.

" W-What about you, don't you need help??" Natsuki stumbles out

. Monika hums in thought. "No, I think I'll be fine as is." 

Natsuki sighed, a faint blush finds it's way on her cheeks. MC smirked as he leaned over to Sayori.

"Did you see the way Natsuki just melted over Yuri." Sayori giggled "Yeah someone's got the L word!!" She whispered, a bit to loud. 

Monika cleared her throat as she tries to continue. "I promise that the whole school will enjoy it as much as we do!" Sayori jumps up to speak. 

" I can assure you that this will be a fantastic event if we work hard!" 

Sayori grinned. "And remember, work smart, not hard!" Sayori says. They all nod, packing there things to leave the club house  



	2. pomegranate seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for not updating for such a long time lol I have been busy...

Natsuki began to walk home, the overcast floating above her head like a gloomy halo. She heard incoming footsteps as she continued on. "Hey! Hey! Natsuki wait up!" A small voice spoke as she ushered on. 

"P-please, slow down!" The voice got closer. Natsuki took an abrupt turn as she faced the person. 

"What do you want?" Natsuki yelled as Yuri skidded to a halt. 

"N-Natsuki can you please wait!" Yuri clutched her chest as she took in a sharp breath. 

"Why don't you just..come over to my house?" Natsuki looked up at the taller girl. Her face was flushed and she was hyperventilating slightly, her cheeks were pink and rosy. Natsuki's eyes roamed her features. "W-we can work better together." Natsuki sighed as she placed her hand in her hip, trying to remain calm.

 "Yuri, as much as I would love to go to your creepy old house, I have homework to do!" Natsuki stated, clutching her hands together and kicking up one leg in a cartoony position.

 Yuri's eyes were flickering again, her emotions masked by her long flowing hair covering half of her face. "Can we... exchange numbers atleast?" Yuri looked down at her with her soft doe-like expression. 

Natsuki pouted as she blushed. "O-okay fine." Yuri mouth twitched into a grin.

 "Thank you." 

Natsuki nodded as she tapped her number into the other girls' phone. Yuri then tapped her number into her phone in return. As if by magic, it began to rain. They both rushed under a bus stop, trying to keep dry. 

Natsuki looked at Yuri as she fumbled around in her bookbag, looking for her umbrella. Her expression softened. "I might come over tomorrow, I just gotta ask my... dad." Natsuki gulped. 

Natsuki didn't notice, but Yuri looked at her worried expression as a fire burned in her chest.

"Thank you." Yuri smiled as she bowed and turned away, walking towards her home.

 Natsuki sighed as she pulled up her book bag and began to walk again. 

Once she arrived at her home, she look at the front yard. She searched for something frantically, her father's car,  to be exact. She didn't see the black car or the patrol car so she hurried along to the front door. 

She fished her keys out of the car and rushed inside. She closed the door swiftly. She let out a breath that she had no clue she was holding in in the first place. 

She slowly shucked her shoes onto the floor and placed it near the door neatly. She walked towards her room upstairs, dragging along her backpack. She pushed open the door and looked around. 

"Home sweet home." She murmured as she threw her bookbag next to the computer table. She didn't have much; a lamp, a laptop with tasteful pink stickers, a wooden drawer, a baby blue carpet, a desk with a rolling chair and her bed. No posters, no stuffed animals just white walls. She was no longer allowed to own those type of things because her father claimed that she was too old for them. She barely even had clothing. A couple shirts, a few pairs of jeans and a very old skirt, besides the uniform. 

She never bought clothes for herself. It was always a donation. Even her uniform was a donation from her old friend before she moved.

 It wasn't like her father couldn't afford it, he was a policeman. It was just that, he wasn't too fond in raising a child.  

She wishes she was like other girls sometimes, they can go where they wanna go, and eat what they want, and dress however they please. She sat down at her computer desk and took out a glittery gel pen and began to write a poem.

Apples

_A delicious fruit_

_Red as the sky at dusk_

_Just like her lips_

Natsuki pauses as she remembers Yuri's lips and her soft hands that brushed against her own. Her face, flushed. Natsuki feels her face tingle with warmth as she begins to write again.

Her flushed face, the color of a rose.

Natsuki stopped again, checking the time. 4:15. 

She had 3 hours before her father got home and she knew he would get pissed if he found out that her homework is incomplete. She has certainly run dry and she knew she had other homework to do so she decided that taking a nice, warm shower would clear her head. She opened her drawer and gather her things.

She sighed as she walked back out of her bathroom, her mind clear. She took in a deep breath as she pulled he hair into a ponytail and picks up her pen, determined to finish. 

_apples are fresh and clean_

_just like her scent_

Natsuki starts to daydream again. She can see her pretty pink lips, pursed as she scribbles her ideas on her page. Her violet eyes, glossed over in fatigue. Her hair draped over her shoulder like a lavender waterfall. 

'I wonder what she smells like...' Natsuki whispers to herself softly.

 


End file.
